


Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day

by Kayjae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Summer Romance, They're best friends who do stupid stuff together, this is pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjae/pseuds/Kayjae
Summary: The fireworks went off over the lake, reflecting off of the water and echoing through the mountains. Jihoon took Soonyoungs hand in his, and in that moment, they knew everything would be okay.





	Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I've had writer's block for so long and I wrote this as an attempt to get out of it. I kinda wrote this while thinking about Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day, so it has the same kinda vibe. 
> 
> This also takes place in America because of 4th of July.
> 
> Enjoy!

 They met at a lake on a warm summer night. It was silent, with nothing but the breeze rustling through the trees and the moonlight reflecting off of the waters. The lake was always peaceful, and Jihoon often used it as an escape. A quiet place to write songs, or somewhere to be away from his family. He went to the lake that night to clear his head by writing lyrics.

 He was stuck, he had been for weeks. He was getting particularly frustrated with a certain line. Sighing, he gave up and put the notebook down. W _hat's even the point._

 After a few moments of silence, Jihoon heard someone crying in the distance. Curious, he got up and started walking towards it. As he approached, he saw a boy that looked to be about his age. He was sitting on a rock, face buried in his arms, sobbing.

"Hey... are you alright?" The boy stopped crying. But he didn't give a reply, staying in the same position. After a few moments of hesitation, Jihoon sat down by the boy and pulled out his notebook. He stared down at the pages, nothing but scribbles and crossed out lines.

"What are you doing?" He heard the boy ask.

"I'm writing a song"

"Hmm. are you a singer too?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Can I hear you sing?" Jihoon thought about it for a moment. W _hy not._  So, he started singing his favorite song from his childhood.

That's how they ended their night, the moon and stars illuminating over them. Jihoon singing his heart out while the other boy sat and listened.

* * *

 

The second time they meet, Jihoon wasn't sure if it was fate or pure coincidence. It was a few weeks later, after he got into a fight with his parents. _Why do they hate me.. what did I do.. I can't help that I'm gay. I just want them to accept me._  

A splash sound tore him out of his thoughts. Jihoon looked up and saw that boy again, wading in the water trying to skip stones across the lake. The boy looked a lot happier this time, with a bright smile evident on his face and his eyes crinkled up. It was endearing, and Jihoon decided then that he would protect that smile as much as he could.

"You know, that's not how you skip stones"

The boy turned around to look at Jihoon. He was pouting.

"Hey! that stone was too big, so of course it didn't work!"

"Here, let me show you how it's done" Jihoon got up, found the smoothest rock on the ground, tossed it and- *splash*. The rock fell in the water. They both burst out laughing.

"Great lesson, if I want to learn how to throw rocks into the water, I'll go to you next time."

Jihoon just rolled his eyes. "I'll show you one day, just watch."

"Oh yeah, I never caught your name. I'm Soonyoung"

"Jihoon."

"A cute name for a cute face"

"I'm not cute" Jihoon grumbled. They stood in a comfortable silence. The sun was starting to set and the hues of orange and red took over the sky. Soonyoung looked up at the sky, then back at Jihoon.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 

It became a routine. Every evening they would always meet at the lake. To talk about anything and everything. Jihoon was surprised at how well they got along. Jihoon found out lots of things about Soonyoung. How he moved there recently, and that they were the same age. Soonyoung talked about his love for dancing, while Jihoon just smiled and listened. They argued over which animes were better. (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood was definitely better than the original, but Soonyoung wouldn't give in)

"The ending was superior, Soon"

"But the first 15 episodes were rushed in Brotherhood, it does the story a disservice!"

After each passing day, Jihoon allowed himself to trust a little more.

* * *

 

"Soonyoung! I am NOT going cliff jumping with you!"

"Come on! Have you even tried it? It's really exciting"

"No, I like living thanks"

"Jihoonieee" Soonyoung said as he led Jihoon up a path.

"Don't use that nickname on me. I'm not jumping off a cliff. Someone could get hurt!"

Soonyoung stopped walking, and turned to look at Jihoon.

"Come on, just trust me." Soonyoung had a soft smile on his face. Jihoon couldn't say no. They continued their hike up the hill, it wasn't long but it was steeper terrain than Jihoon expected. They stood at the edge of the cliff and looked down at the water. The cliff itself wasn't very high up, but it didn't change the fact that Jihoon was still terrified.

"Hey, do you wanna go together?"

Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung. "Uh, y-yeah"

Soonyoungs expression softened. "We don't have to if you really don't want to"

"No, I'm gonna do it to prove to you that I can"

Soonyoung stood by Jihoons side and held his hand. Jihoons hand was sweaty and a little shaky, but Soonyoung didn't mind.

"On a count of three, we'll jump together, okay?" Jihoon nodded. "One, two, three. GO" They both jumped and... SPLASH. The water was a lot colder than they were both expecting.

When they surfaced, Jihoon burst out into laughter.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!!"

Once they swam back to shore, they looked at each other and giggled.

"Told you it was fun!" Soonyoung felt a breeze and realized that they were both still soaking wet. _Fuck_

"Hey Jihoon.. I forgot to bring us towels or extra clothing"

Jihoon sighed.

"Soonyoung!!"

* * *

 

Jihoon liked seeing Soonyoung. It provided him with a distraction. When he was with Soonyoung, he didn't have to worry about his family. All of the arguments, lies, and parents disappointment would disappear. Soonyoung was an escape of sorts, he was something new in Jihoons otherwise very dull life. 

As much as he hated to admit it, the more time he spent with Soonyoung the more he realized how quickly he was falling for the guy.

Jihoon decided to take advantage of his newfound realization to finish the song he had been working on. The words seemed to flow a lot easier when he thought of Soonyoung. He stayed up till 4am completing it. But, after he was done, his heart felt full and he had a weight lifted up off of his chest.

He was determined to use it to confess to Soonyoung.

* * *

 

The fourth of July came around. Festivals, food, fireworks, a perfect time to go camping and have bonfire's. It was Soonyoungs favorite holiday. Knowing this, Jihoon decided it would be a perfect time to confess.

The lake always had a perfect view of the fireworks the city lit off. It wasn't too crowded, with only a few camper's on the other side of the lake. Jihoon went early to set up a picnic. He got the biggest blanket he could find, threw in some small sparklers (because what's a holiday without sparklers?), sandwiches, cans of soda, and some BBQ chips because Soonyoung had expressed how much he liked those. Lastly, he grabbed his headphones so they could listen to the song.

Jihoon told Soonyoung to get there at 7, even though the fireworks started at 8. Once Soonyoung arrived, he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You did all of this for me?!"

Jihoon looked at the water and smiled. "Because you said it's your favorite holiday, I wanted to make it special.."

"It's already special if I get to spend it with you, Jihoonie" Jihoon just blushed.

They spent the hour eating, laughing, and Soonyoung talking about why he likes the holiday so much. His family used to take them to this small town in the mountains to go camping and view the fireworks there. It was their small tradition every year before his parents passed away. Jihoon was silent, but Soonyoung knew he was listening. They sat in a comfortable silence before Jihoon spoke up again.

"Hey, Soonyoung. Do you want to listen to this song I wrote?" Soonyoung smiled widely.

"Of course!! I've been dying to hear your songs ever since that night we met."

Jihoon was slightly shaking as he pulled out his headphones. _Here goes nothing_

Soonyoung put on the headphones and Jihoon pressed play.

 _Our night lies between the count_ less stars and countless grains of sand

_In the sound of popping firecrackers, our smiles bloom_

The song started and Jihoon just stared at Soonyoung. As the song continued, Soonyoung had a soft smile on his face.

_Make you smile everyday as you are now_

_Our Dawn is Hotter than day, until morning comes_

_My heart is hotter than day for you right now_

The song finished and Soonyoung smiled.

"That was beautiful, Jihoon. I knew you were good at making songs but that.. that was on a different level. I loved it."

"I wrote it for you. I like you alot, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung was speechless.

"Jihoon, I-" His words were cut off by the sound of fireworks crackling in the sky. The fireworks went off over the lake, reflecting off of the water and echoing through the mountains. Jihoon took Soonyoungs hand in his, and in that moment, they knew everything would be okay. 

They both laid down on the blanket once the show was over, and they turned to look at each other.

"I have a secret" Soonyoung whispered.

Jihoon raised his eyebrows at that. "Oh?"

Soonyoung leaned in closer, until his forehead was touching Jihoons.

"I like you too." In that moment, everything felt so right. Soonyoung found himself kissing Jihoon. His lips were a bit chapped and he tasted like cola, but Soonyoung was so happy in that moment. He smiled widely into the kiss, and Jihoon ended up kissing his teeth. They broke the kiss and started laughing. They laid on the blanket, hand in hand, admiring the stars.

"Jihoon. Remember the night we met?" Jihoon rolled over to look at Soonyoung.

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"You sang so beautifully that night, I was in awe. My parents actually passed away a few days before that.. and I came here to cry. You cheered me up though. The song you sang was a song that my mom used to sing to me every night when I was little." Jihoon scooted closer to Soonyoung, held his hand and gave it a little squeeze, as if telling him to continue.

"Your voice, it comforted me that night. I'm really thankful to you for cheering me up. You always make me happy. My life really wouldn't be the same without you, Jihoon."

Jihoon leaned in to kiss Soonyoung again.

That's how they spent most of the night. Kissing, lighting off sparklers, and kissing some more when they ran out of sparklers.

They slept on the blanket that night, both going to sleep with content hearts and smiles on their faces.

With Soonyoung by his side, Jihoon felt happier. He learned to feel comfortable with his sexuality, and that as long as he was happy, nothing else mattered. Soonyoung felt a lot less lonely with Jihoon by his side. After he lost his parents, he never thought that he would have a home again. But, as time went on, he realized he found a new home in Jihoon.

The world was cruel. But, as long as they had each other, maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I haven't been able to write anything in around 10 months, so I'm actually quite proud I got this out. Sorry if it's a bit rushed or too short. If you enjoyed please leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> -Rina


End file.
